Dribbles, Drabbles And One Shots
by Mystical-Maiden
Summary: A set of short mostly unconnected pieces centered around Bumblebee, in any incarnation, in any universe. Various pairings and various ratings will apply.
1. Grudge

Prompt: Grudge

Universe: Generation 1

Pairing: None

Word count: 2,319

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN 1: This is the first of a group of short (mostly unconnected) fics that I've started writing between my work on the larger fics I'm working on (which will not be posted until I'm finished because I learnt that lesson the hard way). These will all be Bumblebee centric (that includes all his incarnations and all universes) or at the least connected to the little yellow guy in some way. Pairings will vary, as will the maturity content, you will be warned at the top of a post containing any mature or possibly disturbing content.

AN 2: This piece was a result of me being bitten by a plot bunny that wondered whether the twins ever got paid back for any of their pranks…

Reviews are as always appreciated…

Of all the mechs on the ark, Bumblebee would be the first to admit that he was probably a bit too trusting and far too forgiving when it came to his companions.

It wasn't that he was weak, like some claimed, or that he was simple, as according to a few others, it was just he seemed programmed to be friendly. However, it seemed that even he had a limit… and the twins had just reached it.

Things had been silent on the Decepticon front and while that was cause for relief for some, for most of the minibots it was a cause to start watching their backs. The twin terrors grew bored when there was nothing for them to fight, and when they were bored they turned their optics to other forms of entertainment, namely, tormenting the minibots, and their favourite victim was Bumblebee.

He supposed it was his own fault really. He didn't blow up and attack the twins like Cliffjumper or Brawn did. He didn't drive them insane with complaints and moaning like Huffer and Gears did. He didn't even vanish for long periods and act so unconcerned that the twins grew bored like Beachcomber did. Instead... he would protest briefly before clamming up and taking the abuse in hopes it would make it end faster. He didn't complain, he just took it, though Primus only knew why.

He understood that he was used as a decoy by his fellow minibots (and a few other mechs if they came under the twins attention) in order to keep the twins entertained, but this was really going too far.

He'd been tied to the ceiling of this storeroom for nearly an entire joor. He had no comm links and he was too far away from the wiring in the ceiling to even think of hacking the intercom system. Worse, the twins seemed to have completely slagged his system up so he was going to be forced into the tender mercies of their cheery CMO when he finally got down.

Irritation ran through him as his usually cheery temperament took a back seat in the light of his situation. He had been up here for nearly a _joor_! He grit his denta, shifting in an attempt of getting his cuffed arms to the binding around his legs. He had missed a shift and a half now, and yet _no one had come looking!_

His optics narrowed and he growled in frustration as he realised he just couldn't twist in the manner needed to get himself free. His ankle joints were aching from the pressure of the cord binding him. His shoulder joints were aching from the angle his wrists were cuffed at and he was getting angry.

"I'm going to kill them." He hissed to himself. "No more nice mech, they are going down!"

The intercom in the corner buzzed to life startling him.

"Bumblebee, report to Prowl's office immediately, failure to do so will result in disciplinary action being taken." Bumblebee hung there and then shouted wordlessly in frustration.

"FORGET KILLING, KILLING IS TOO GOOD FOR THOSE MOTHERBOARD SLAGGING TWINS. WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON THEM THEY'LL WISH THEY'D NEVER BEEN SPARKED!" He twisted desperately against the bindings, he didn't care if he'd be damaged falling to the ground, he wanted down NOW.

"Did you hear that? I swear it came from down this way..." Bumblebee's optics widened, voices... he was saved!

"I'M IN HERE!" He shouted at the top of his capacitor. There was a pause and then the door slid open to reveal Hound and Trailbreaker. The two looked around before spotting him and gaping.

"What are you doing up there?" Hound asked and Bumblebee glared.

"Gee Hound, I thought it would be fun to climb to the ceiling and tie myself here before cuffing my hands behind my back. THE SLAGGING TWINS PUT ME UP HERE NOW GET ME DOWN!"

"Why didn't you comm someone?" Trailbreaker asked, looking slightly taken aback by Bumblebee's anger.

"My comm has been completely destroyed." Bumblebee ground out. "Now... I have been hanging here for almost an entire joor. I have now missed two shifts and have been called to Prowl's office. My ankle and shoulder joints are quite painful. I am low on fuel and am literally kliks away from completely losing my temper. So would you PLEASE just get - me - down." His voice was overly calm and the two exchanged glances before shrugging.

"That explains why the twins have been absolutely bouncing all day." Trailbreaker murmured.

"And why they found Bumblebee being called to Prowl's office so funny." Hound added, comm-ing a few others to come help.

Bumblebee simply blanked his expression, his optics fixed resolutely on the wall. He was angry, and he'd had enough of the twins and their idea of a slagging joke. Well he was going to show them why you didn't slag off an ops mech.

* * *

Prowl had refused his offer of pulling a double shift to make up for the two he missed, citing the fact it wasn't his fault and the twins would be more than enough to make up for it. This hadn't really pleased Bumblebee as he still felt like he'd done wrong but he let it drop, not wanting to push the tactician too far.

Instead he focused on what he was going to do to the twins. Bumblebee knew that revenge was something you had to take your time on. Act too swiftly and you risked messing things up, not to mention running the risk of being caught.

For a while he contented himself with avoiding the twins as much as he could, and acting coolly towards them when he couldn't. He refused all aid towards them (unless unavoidable) and made it quite clear that they'd managed to get securely on his (previously thought nonexistent) bad side.

"Hey Bee!" This didn't stop them from trying him though. He turned and leveled a blank look at Sideswipe who grinned slightly nervously. "Ah, look Bee, I know we've had our differences and all but I was wondering if you could do me a favour… see… I'm kinda tired having just pulled a double and I have another shift in a cycle… so I was wondering…" Bumblebee kept staring at Sideswipe, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Right… so I was wondering if you'd mind taking my monitor shift for me? You ops guys like those right?" There were a few grumbles from around the room; the double shift had been punishment for stringing the small yellow spy up and now the red toughliner was using that same bot as a means of getting off lighter.

Every bot knew that Bumblebee rarely turned down a plea for him to cover a shift, especially shifts like patrol or monitor duty.

"No."

"Great! So it… wait… what?" Sideswipe wasn't the only bot gaping. Bumblebee smiled sweetly.

"I said no." He repeated as he turned and left the room, half of the occupants staring after him in shock.

"Oh Bumblebee!" They heard Bluestreak hail the bot as he entered the hallway. "I'm sorry to ask you to do this but I just pulled an extra long patrol to help Sunstreaker and I'm afraid I'm scheduled for another one in just over a cycle… I was wondering if you could cover for me? I know you're probably busy but…" Everyone waited almost breathlessly.

"Sure Blue, happy to help." Bumblebee's voice drifted back into the room, tone cheerful. It only took a moment before a few of the mechs cracked up at Sideswipe's complete disbelief.

"Neva thought I'd see th' day Bee held a grudge." Jazz chuckled, clapping Sideswipe on the shoulder on his way past. "But it looks like ya really fragged him off this time Sides. I'd watch my back if I were you."

More than one bot snickered at that, most positive that Bumblebee wouldn't do anything else. Jazz just smirked, his little spy was clever, and the twins weren't going to know what hit them.

* * *

There was something almost insanely thrilling about pulling off a good prank successfully, Bumblebee considered thoughtfully, his helm tilted to the side as he examined his handiwork amidst the laughter of what appeared to be at least half the Autobot force.

Of course, when that prank was payback… the thrill was even better.

He smirked up at the twins, knowing he was justified in looking pleased to see them where they were, and he'd be the last suspect because really… how would he have ever gotten them up there?

Everyone knew that Bumblebee wasn't really strong enough to lift one of the twins, let alone hold one up long enough to weld them to the ceiling of the refectory…

Which was exactly what had been done.

The twins were stuck there in two incredibly odd positions, which, if one cared to take notice of human culture, were actually ballet poses. The fact that they were tied and welded to the ceiling ensured they wouldn't be escaping or moving any time soon.

Of course the fact that they had also been painted in the brightest fluorescent paint Bumblebee had been able to get his servos on probably wasn't helping their tempers any. To add insult to injury, the majority of it had come from Sideswipe's personal and supposedly highly secret stash.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET US DOWN!" Sunstreaker roared causing further hilarity as Jazz and Prowl had entered in time for the outburst. Prowl had stopped dead but Jazz had stared at the twins, glanced at Bumblebee, looked back to the twins and started snickering.

"I warned ya!" He chortled. "I warned ya ta watch yer back!" Sideswipe turned his helm as much as he could to glare at the saboteur.

"DAMN IT JAZZ! IF YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Jazz just laughed harder earning a disapproving glance from Prowl, though he too seemed amused by their predicament.

"I never knew you had taken such an interest in human dance." Prowl stated dryly and Bumblebee grinned, optics glinting wickedly.

"I say we leave them there." Ratchet spoke up, grin splitting his face. "They make nice decorations."

"We can't leave them there." Prowl told the CMO flatly.

"I dunno Prowl… I think we should, might give 'em a better idea why Bee's still fragged off." Jazz piped up. All optics turned on Bumblebee and he saw the suspicion rising.

"How did you two get up there?" Prowl asked slowly, optics flickering between the yellow spy and the two on the ceiling.

"We don't know! We entered recharge in our quarters and came out of it stuck up here!" Sideswipe grouched. "And I want down NOW!" Bumblebee snorted.

"I'm all for leaving them there." He said with a smirk as they shot identical glares at him. "A joor for a joor sound fair?"

"When I get down there..." Sunstreaker growled the threat. Bumblebee continued to smirk.

"You come after me and I expect to see a row of bots in med bay, I have done less than most of them."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SLAG! YOU PUT US UP HERE!" This accusation sent almost everyone into fits of laughter. Bumblebee just stared up at the two in disbelief.

"Yeah... ok... HOW?"

"That's what I would like to know." Prowl said slowly, expression suspicious. "You aren't strong enough personally... but everyone knows you were rather annoyed with them... and I am sure you could have convinced somebody to help you." Bumblebee turned and looked at Prowl before shrugging.

"You can go through the entire crew Prowl. Not one bot will be able to admit to doing what you suggest, because nobody did." He glanced up at the two. "But whoever put them up there screwed with what I was going to do to them... I think I like this more." He grinned.

"What DID ya have planned?" Jazz asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh just a few data shots I've collected over time, a bit of information here and there... the loss of blackmail material would have been worth it." Jazz and Mirage both chuckled appreciatively.

Prowl grumbled slightly as he turned and headed for the doors.

"Jazz, come with me." He ordered as he left. Jazz grinned and caught Bumblebee's optics as he turned to follow his fellow officer. Bumblebee smirked at him and un-subspaced a datapad tossing it to the 3IC.

"Thanks for lending me that." He said and Jazz shrugged with a light smirk.

"No problem." He left the room and slowly the room emptied until only Bumblebee remained staring up at the twins, evil grin on his face.

"You know... you're going to forever wonder if I did this. What would be worse? Knowing for certain I was capable of something like this, wondering who I had on my side that was capable of this, or wondering if I was capable and just hiding it?" His optics flashed at them.

"Isn't that something to consider... Sweet Treat?" The twin's optics widened in horror and Bumblebee's grin widened. "Or was that Soft Spark? I wonder how many bots will know the story behind that by the time you get down?" He turned and headed for the entrance, laughing to himself as the two shouted and fought desperately.

Ah yes, revenge was sweet; the twins were lucky he wasn't one to hold grudges.

* * *

Jazz started the data pad Bumblebee had passed him, anticipative expression on his face. When Prowl came looking for him a breem later he found Jazz rolling around on the floor of his quarters, laughing himself sick.

All he'd been able to say was: Jetpack, override, and genius, before he descended into laughter again. Prowl cycled a sigh and put it down to yet another quirk in the saboteur that only the bot himself could understand.


	2. Caught, Grudge Pt2

Prompt: Caught, Grudge part 2

Universe: Generation 1

Pairing: None

Word count: 2,571

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: When someone told me I should continue this… I had started writing something I was calling "The Grudge, How", because I'm weird and do stuff like that. Then this bunny bit me and I decided that this was a better method of continuing it especially since this leaves things open and I didn't bombard you with details… I hope.

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

Everything was more or less as usual for one of the smallest residents of the ark… if you thought that being watched by almost every bot as though you would perform a trick at any moment was usual.

The twins had indeed been left on the ceiling for nearly a joor, though this was only so because when Prowl went to Optimus about it, instead of ordering their removal as the tactician was no doubt expecting, the CO's optics narrowed in a telltale grin and he nodded.

"A joor for a joor." He told Prowl, amusement in his voice. "When you find who pulled this off, send them to me… I believe I have some vintage high grade that they definitely deserve." His optics flickered to the twins and to their outrage he actually chuckled as he left the room.

The shouting that had incurred lasted for a good long cycle, Bumblebee had to hand it to the pair… they were very inventive in their insults and curses. By the time the pair were finally released, they were looking a bit worn down but were clearly no less irate… not if their growling and storming from the room was anything to go by anyway.

Since then, it seemed everyone was incredibly curious about who had managed to pull off such a stunt, especially considering there was no evidence of any bot not supposed to be around on camera… something that had sent Red Alert glitching and working frantically on new systems.

Bumblebee felt guilty that his actions had affected the Security Director so badly, but was glad that his excursion was upping the security even further. The more security, the less chance for the Decepticons to be able to infiltrate them… it also made it harder for Sideswipe to sneak around as well, but that was just an added bonus.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for most of the attention and speculation regarding the twin's comeuppance to centre firmly on small yellow shoulders. There was still a degree of disbelief and scepticism at his ability to pull it off, but at the same time, more and more bots were convinced he'd talked another bot into helping him.

Nobody owned up to the fact however, despite the accusations and increasing number of bribes (and wagers) floating around, and so this just created further speculation as to WHY. Bumblebee was just irritated that everyone was convinced he'd done it despite the fact there was not a drop of evidence to even suggest it… especially since Jazz had deleted the feed he'd given him after viewing it.

Prowl watched Bumblebee closely every time they were in the same room, and the small spy sometimes felt the cool gaze following him down hallways. Jazz remained silent, though thoroughly amused by the attention his subordinate was receiving.

Nobody took much notice of Jazz's reaction beyond assuming he'd either been in on it, or at the least knew what had occurred, and that he was simply waiting for the fall out. Finally it seemed things finally got to Prowl at the least for he cornered Bumblebee at a meeting, bringing the issue up as a topic that needed resolving.

Nobody was overly surprised that Prowl was still seeking the culprit, though the fact he had yet to find them was a bit of a shock to some. The fact he felt the issue important enough to bring up in a meeting with _Optimus_ present was quite a bit more astonishing.

* * *

"The next item that needs to be addressed is the situation that ended with the twins welded to the ceiling of the refectory." Silence met this statement and those who had not been really listening suddenly focused in on the conversation. Bumblebee mentally groaned in frustration.

"Hmm, yes I do believe I owe someone some high grade for that." Optimus rumbled and the twins shot him angry looks. They remained the only bots not impressed with the event, even if Sideswipe grudgingly admitted it was a well-executed prank. "Does this mean you've found the perpetrator?"

"No sir, that's why this needs to be addressed now. I gave the option of the guilty parties stepping forward voluntarily but nobody has done so and I have not gathered enough evidence to prove my suppositions."

Bumblebee loved the way Prowl said that, have not gathered enough evidence, there _was_ no evidence to collect… he'd been very careful to ensure that.

"I see, and what have you discovered?" Everyone was hanging breathlessly onto Prowl's words, each as curious as the rest.

"Perhaps we should hear it from the guilty bot himself." Came the cool reply. "Care to tell us how you did it Bumblebee?" All heads swivelled to the minibot who straightened in his seat, his optics widening.

"Me?" He squeaked before clearing his vocaliser with a burst of static. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

Never admit to anything until the evidence was staring you in the face, never give any information away without knowing what it will buy you, and that you can pay the price should it backfire. Never tell someone anything they don't already know.

"Your parting words to the twins were rather smug." Prowl said coolly and Bumblebee frowned.

"They were experiencing the same thing that slagged me off, who wouldn't be smug?" Prowl's optics narrowed and he straightened just slightly.

"The words I am referring to went, and I quote, 'knowing for certain I was capable of something like this, wondering who I had on my side that was capable of this, or wondering if I was capable and just hiding it'. They certainly sound guilty to me."

Bumblebee nodded his helm slowly in agreement, his Meta racing with excuses and alibis; he should never have opened his vocaliser.

"They do I'll admit. But Prowl… you have to consider things from my point of view… I entered the refectory to find the twins welded to the ceiling, they automatically assume it was me, but they can't prove it… but believing I could do something like that, even if I can't, gives me an edge over them." His expression was serious as he met the Datsun's optics.

"After all, if this is what I did for being tied to the ceiling, what could I have done if it had been something worse?" He smiled. "See? Incentive not to prank or overly annoy me anymore." There was silence as everyone considered Bumblebee's words.

Jazz was smirking silently, it was a good cover and everyone knew it, but Prowl wasn't one to let things go so easily.

"Who did you have help you?" Prowl asked and Bumblebee gave him a frustrated look.

"I understand you want to know who did it Prowl, but this is ridiculous!"

"Answer the question." Bumblebee sighed, not removing his optics from Prowl's own, his expression serious.

"No bot on the ark gave me aid in placing the twins on the ceiling, and I gave no aid to, nor did I request or solicit any bot in doing the same."

"Then how the slag…?" Someone muttered in disbelief. Prowl was gazing at Bumblebee, his expression no less certain.

"What's it going to take before someone owns up to this?" The mutter came from Cliffjumper. "I wanna give them a medal." He ignored the glares the twin toughliner's shot him, smirking.

"Let's try a new approach…" Ratchet said suddenly. "No punishment will be given to those involved. In fact a reward for ingenuity will come from me at least. I'll also repaint, buffer and wax the ones responsible for the next handful of orns whenever required."

Optics widened, such treatment from the medic was rare and always a highly sought after prize. If he weren't so dead set on hiding the fact he had been able to pull this prank off Bumblebee would have been sorely tempted to reveal himself for that alone. There was silence and Bumblebee looked around wondering if anybody would lie only to find most optics were on him expectantly.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me!?" He exclaimed earning a few disbelieving looks.

"I'll throw in that vintage high grade I promised." Optimus added, seeming highly amused by the goings on.

"Upgrade of their choice, with a guarantee of no explosions." Wheeljack offered, helm panels glowing with mirth.

Prowl stared, his doorwings twitching slightly before he sighed.

"I will offer this once, and once only. Priority choice of shifts for those involved as well as to anyone who can tell me without a doubt who did it." Bumblebee stiffened slightly at the last and knew immediately the gig was up.

Indeed as he slowly looked around, his optics rested on Jazz who had a smug smirk on his face. The saboteur had remained silent thus far, because there was no gain in him ousting his subordinate, but now…

"Well Prowler… jus' so happens I know who did it." He drawled, grinning widely as all helms twisted to him. Prowl glared, doorwings twitching again in his irritation.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" The question was ground out, but seemed ineffective against the grinning third in command.

"Ya know it don't work like that." Jazz shrugged. "But I got a reason ta tell now." He made sure to pull an exaggerated apologetic look as he turned to Bumblebee. "Sorry Bee, but that offer of priority shifts was just too good ta pass up!"

There was dead silence as Bumblebee smiled wryly at his superior who was grinning unrepentantly again.

"I'm never sharing with you again." The minibot said without heat.

"You two…" Prowl started in irritation but Jazz laughed, cutting him off.

"I wasn't involved Prowler, I jus' got a feed of th' action afterwards." The room erupted in exclamations and speculations as Prowl stared at Jazz, looking a bit off balance. He turned to Bumblebee who shrugged helplessly at him.

"They slagged me off." Jazz cracked up and Mirage could be heard laughing too towards the back of the room.

"You said nobody helped you." Prowl said slowly. Bumblebee nodded and disbelief grew on the usually calm faceplate. "Do you mean to tell me that you pulled that off… on your own?"

"I did." Bumblebee finally admitted.

"How the slag did you get them UP there?" Ratchet asked over the noise Bumblebee's admission caused.

"And where did you get the paint?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

Bumblebee was silent for a long moment, uncertainty flickering over his faceplate before he steeled himself.

"The paint was all from someone's private stash… if they checked they'd see it had been used. I don't keep paint in those colours on servo." Sideswipe was gaping at him.

"You used MY paint to paint ME?" He suddenly grinned. "You've got ball bearings I'll give you that." Bumblebee avoided looking at him as he shrugged.

"And getting them from their quarters to the refectory and onto the roof with no outside aid?" Bumblebee waved a servo airily, stalling.

"A wizard did it."

This set Jazz off again, as he understood the reference, most others exchanged glances and shrugged, not into human culture enough to understand what the saboteur found so funny.

"C'mon Bee, details! I wanna know how you of all bots did that!" Cliffjumper called.

"Does it matter? I got them up there, I did it alone… what will telling you how change?" He asked warily.

"Like you aren't bursting to tell someone! This'll give you a serious edge Bee!" Cliffjumper snorted. Bumblebee's expression clearly told everyone that giving him an edge or not, he was not eager to give the details.

"I will admit to being curious myself. The truth if you please Bumblebee." Optimus requested softly. The little yellow spy bowed his head with a sigh, unable to deny the Prime.

"Sideswipe has a jetpack. I sent them into stasis and…" he paused and then forced himself to continue "I overrode his jetpack and took control of it via a medlink for the 3 cycles it took me to complete the task." He murmured.

"YOU HACKED ME!?" Sideswipe shrieked, jumping to his feet. Ratchet reacted instantly, a wrench clapping the red toughliner in the helm.

"He did not hack you. A medlink is a medical tool used to take control of systems that are acting out of control or to ensure systems are fully functional when a patient is in stasis being repaired. I've used the same link with you many times when you got yourself slagged in battle." Ratchet lecturing tone changed and he threw Bumblebee a clearly impressed look.

"Using a medlink to take control of your jetpack after placing you in stasis was ingenious…" Bumblebee lifted his helm, a faint smile on his face, more confident now the worst was over.

"I used the jetpack as a way to carry them both, Sunstreaker over Sideswipes shoulders. Then I used the jetpack to hold them to the roof long enough to weld them there, I didn't have to lift them, didn't have to ask anyone to help, and if Jazz had kept his mouth shut nobody would have known." He shot a falsely annoyed look at the saboteur who chuckled.

"You covered your tracks well. Though your work caused some trouble for Red Alert." Prowl said lowly. Bumblebee winced and looked at the security director.

"I'm sorry Red, I wanted to say something and now it's out in the open I can. Of all the stealth missions I've been on… sneaking through the ark was the hardest I've ever done. You don't realise how many cameras you have around until you try to avoid them." Red Alert smiled slightly and nodded his helm.

"Then I'm doing my job." He said, pleased. "But I want you to see me later with all the details of how you did it…" Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Did you plan for your revenge on a joor the twins were off shift or was that a coincidence?" Prowl asked.

"I planned it. I didn't want to disadvantage or mess things up too badly." The small spy shrugged. "They may have slagged me off, but I didn't need to screw with everyone else just to get back at them."

"Admirable." Optimus rumbled, clearly grinning beneath his mask at the disbelieving looks his smallest crewmember was receiving.

"How in the pit did you get into our quarters or even close enough to us to put us into stasis? We online if our door is opened." Bumblebee smirked.

"I was already there." He told Sunstreaker, his optics glinting mischievously.

"Remind me not to do anything to slag you off." Hound chuckled and Bumblebee smiled somewhat sheepishly at the scout.

"I don't get mad easy Hound… I don't like being mad."

"Which makes th' times ya are mad all th' more dangerous." Jazz drawled with a wide grin.

"You really shouldn't annoy an ops mech. Our patience may extend longer than most but we all have our limits… and when we reach them it's usually quite spectacular." Mirage said lightly, and Jazz and Bumblebee smirked in agreement.

"I wasn't even mad anymore when I did that either." Bumblebee mused thoughtfully, earning disbelieving looks.

"Remind me not to slag you off anymore." Sideswipe muttered weakly, slumping in his chair with a pitiful look at the innocent appearing Volkswagen. "I don't think I can take the stress."

Bumblebee just grinned.


	3. The Look

Prompt: The Look

Universe: G1

Pairing: none.

Word count: 1,858.

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: Also known as: why Bumblebee doesn't get in trouble and always gets his way.

Partly inspired by a picture done by an amazing artist who goes by the name Weeping Cheetah on deviant art. This was triggered by a comment she made and I just had to write it… I just didn't do the idea justice.

Sorry it took so long WC, hope it amuses you anyway!

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

"Jack you have got to see this!" Wheeljack paused in his work as Bumblebee all but bounced into his lab, his expression alight with enthusiasm, Bluestreak following behind him grinning widely.

Oh dear… this did not bode well...

* * *

"Of all the idiotic stunts this has to rank right up there with jet judo!" Ratchet ranted, pacing the floor in front of the silent and apparently repentant pair. "Do you have any idea the dangers…"

The med bay doors swished open and the very inventers of jet judo themselves stepped in, both rather banged up and neither looking pleased about it. Ratchet whirled on them.

"IT'S GLITCH HEADS LIKE YOU TWO THAT MAKE MY JOB SO SLAGGING HARD!" The two younger mechs exchanged a glance and began sidling away towards the door while the medic was occupied, only to immediately find themselves on the receiving end of one of Ratchet's most impressive glares.

"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO!" Ratchet roared. "SIT ON THAT BERTH AND DO NOT MOVE!" Figuring that risking Ratchet's temper really wasn't worth it at this point the pair obeyed silently.

The twins looked on in shock, normally only they incurred that much anger from the tetchy medic, and for the ones on the receiving end to be Bumblebee and Bluestreak, well, something was seriously wrong with this picture.

They didn't have long to consider it before ratchet, with one last warning glare at the innocent looking pair, turned his attention (and ire) firmly onto them again.

**How can it rank up there with jet judo? Their hobby could end up killing them... all we did was show Wheeljack that movie that Spike showed us... well and then help him try to build a...**

**A set of accurate lightsabers large enough for us to use that can be programmed from simply being energy beams to actually doing pretty much what they did in the movie?** Bumblebee finished for Bluestreak and they exchanged glances before stifling laughter, blanking their faceplates and looking innocent when Ratchet looked up at them from where he was working on the twins, his optics suspicious.

**Wouldn't have been an issue if Jack didn't decide that the exact moment Ratchet walked in was perfect to blow the labs sky high again.** Bumblebee snickered silently as Ratchet returned to his work with one last warning glare.

**It was bad timing... but maybe it was more because Jack actually managed to build two lightsabers but blew up the third he decided to make so he could join us as Jedi's?** Bluestreak said thoughtfully, grinning.

**Or maybe it was because he now has a list of other movies from us as well as all the ideas for cool gadgets you, me and Spike could think of on short notice?**

The pair looked at each other silently for a moment before bursting into helpless laughter, earning disbelieving looks from the twins as Ratchet stopped what he was doing and gave the two a dark look.

"Do you want your punishment to be WORSE than it already is?" The CMO growled, that sobered the two up quickly and they gave the ambulance identical looks.

"But Ratchet we didn't DO anything." Bluestreak protested.

"Did you or did you not introduce Wheeljack to every science fiction movie you could think of?" Ratchet grit out, the twins exchanged alarmed looks behind him, they did what?

"Well... yes, but..." Bumblebee began.

"Did you or did you not then coerce him into building items from said movies?"

"Well I don't know about coerce..." Bluestreak muttered, his doorwings drooping as the two exchanged doomed looks, realising they were very quickly losing this argument.

"You expect me to believe that you walked up to Wheeljack and gave him the idea and he just BUILT them?" Ratchet stared, his expression inviting them to _dare_ to tell him that.

"Yes?" Bumblebee asked almost hopefully only to receive a glare in return.

"We are currently in the middle of something of a crisis when it comes to supplies." Ratchet ground out. "This fact is not helped when you encourage that walking explosion in his experiments."

"Lightsabers... now." Ratchet ordered, a servo held out expectantly. The pair sighed and handed the weapons over, their expressions resigned.

"Now for punishment..." Ratchet began and the two exchanged slightly doomed looks, ignoring the twins who were now grinning at them, pleased to see 'The Hatchet' coming down on someone else for once.

**I guess now would not be the time to mention that movies weren't the only thing we introduced Wheeljack to? **Bumblebee asked rhetorically.

**No... ****probably not.** Bluestreak answered anyway. **You also might want to keep quiet on the other item you talked him into building before Ratchet discovered us.**

**I wonder if Ratchet's considered the possibility that Wheeljack uses us as an outlet for creativity... or that as we speak he's probably building a number of...**

"What are you two discussing?" Ratchet growled, causing Bumblebee to trail off in the comm.'s, not wanting to test the medic further. "Actually, don't tell me, Primus only knows what goes through your processors. As for these," he waved the lightsabers in the air, "you're sorely mistaken if you believe you will ever get them back."

The pair slumped further, their expressions petulant. It really wasn't fair, they weren't dangerous unless programmed to be that way. Ratchet seemed pleased by their silence and he nodded. The pair stared at the floor before Bumblebee scowled slightly.

**Right... **He said, his tone set.

**Drastic measures?** Bluestreak asked, barely holding back a smirk, his optics brightening.

**Yep.**

Ratchet narrowed his optics on the pair as Bumblebee slipped from the berth slowly, stepping until he was looking directly up at the medic. Ratchet stared back and with the slightest narrowing of his optics, Bumblebee's expression began to change.

Slowly his optics widened and a sadly pleading expression began to grow.

Ratchet jerked, realising what was happening, and tried immediately to look away but the damage had already been done, and he was drawn helplessly into that pitiful expression.

Silently Bumblebee held a servo out to the lightsabers, expression growing more pitiful the longer Ratchet stalled, using every ounce of stubbornness he possessed to not give in…

"Please Ratch?" The tone was pitiful, the expression tugging at his spark despite the countless times it had been used against him. Despite everything in his processor screaming at him to not give in, Ratchet felt his servo move on its own to deposit the weapons in the waiting palm.

"Thank you Ratchet." Bumblebee said sweetly, his expression radiant as Bluestreak began giggling. Ratchet buried his faceplate in one servo, the other pointing at the door.

"Just... go..." He muttered in resignation, he gave in to that look _every time_. "And try not to do anything stupid for a while." Bumblebee grinned and gave the medic a quick hug before rushing from the med bay, Bluestreak hot on his heels, still giggling insanely.

It was around a breem before Ratchet had gathered himself enough to turn back to face the twins with his usual scowl. Unfortunately for his temper, they were still gaping when he did.

"You just..." The golden toughliner couldn't even vocalise what he'd seen, his expression gob smacked.

"Mute it." He growled at Sunstreaker as he grabbed his tools again.

"But Bumblebee just... and you..." Sideswipe stammered, his optics wide.

"Mute it or I'll do it for you!" He shouted, raising a wrench threateningly causing the two to cringe just slightly before nodding quickly. Settling back into work on the troublesome pair, Ratchet was not happy to hear a commotion outside his doors only kliks later.

"Ratchet! Wheeljack's done it again!" Ironhide yelled from outside the doors, his tone frustrated. Ratchet grumbled as he moved to the doors to see what Ironhide was yelling about.

"If he's blown up his lab AGAIN..." Ratchet was cut off as a flash of white and yellow zipped past him.

His helm whipped around in time to see Bumblebee zooming down the corridor and around the corner on a large... well he thought it was called a 'skateboard' but he'd never heard of one that flew...

He stared in absolute disbelief, where did that little bot _get_ these ideas? He shook his helm after a moment and plastered a scowl across his faceplate, if asked, he would deny the fact he had been gaping later.

"WHEELJACK!" He exploded. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GIVING INTO BUMBLEBEE'S LOOK?"

The corridors echoed with his shout and then from somewhere down the corridor Wheeljack shouted back.

"YOU'RE GUILTY TOO RATCHET, THEY STILL HAVE THEIR LIGHTSABERS!" Ratchet growled in frustration, his fists clenching.

"Gotcha again did he?" Ironhide smirked at the ambulance as he stopped beside him. Ratchet glared for a moment before he cycled a somewhat helpless sigh.

"I don't know why I don't just give in immediately... it'd save time." His expression was wry before it fell into a frown. "Still, like you can talk, you give in too." Ironhide shrugged, it didn't usually bother him as much as it did some of the others to give in to Bumblebee. He slapped Ratchet's shoulder in commiseration.

"At least Prowl and Prime'll pull him back into line some when they get here." He offered, watching in slight amusement as Ratchet's expression only became further resigned.

"We're relying on Prime?" He asked helplessly. If Ironhide was going to reply a loud voice cut him off before he had a chance to.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl's authoritative voice came from the end of the corridor that Bumblebee had disappeared down. "What is the meaning of this?"

The pair listened carefully but they were too far away and couldn't hear the minibot's reply. However they did hear Jazz (who was apparently with Prowl) start laughing in delight.

There was a long moment of relative silence, broken only by Jazz laughing and Ironhide and Ratchet both strained their audios to hear.

"Very well, you can keep it... but why not take the... hover board... outside?" Optimus rumbled and Ratchet slapped a servo to his faceplate.

"Jazz, why don't you go supervise." Prowl 'suggested', his tone slightly strained, telling the pair listening that Bumblebee had used the look again.

"Thanks Prime, Prowl. C'mon Jazz, Blue, I'll race ya!" Bumblebee shouted before Ratchet and Ironhide were treated to another flash of yellow, followed by a flash of white and another of gray, the trio's laughter trailing them as they vanished from sight again.

The two large mechs exchanged glances before cycling sighs and turning to face the med bay only to come face to face with the twins standing there gaping. Ratchet simply buried his faceplate in his servos with a groan, unable to deal with the situation anymore.

"ALL OF YOU?" Sideswipe shrieked, near to glitching in his shock. "It's not possible… ALL OF YOU!" Sunstreaker said nothing, apparently struck dumb by the whole situation.

"If ya ever resist the look ya can talk. Until then, ya can just mute it." Ironhide grumbled, giving the pair a steady look. "And before ya protest… _NO_ bot can resist the look."


	4. Conversation

Prompt: Conversation

Universe: Generation 1

Pairing: None

Word count: 404

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: The following discussion rose in my mind randomly… so I wrote it down. It's definitely not my usual style but whatever, it worked for what its purpose was.

The two bots talking are whoever you want them to be… even I only had a vague idea for one of them.

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

"Who's that?"

"Hmm? Who's who?"

"That little yellow bot."

"Where... oh! That's Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee..."

"Yeah... kind of strange you haven't met him yet, the bot's one of the friendliest in the crew... he's usually one of the first to greet a newcomer."

"I've seen him around but he always seems rather busy..."

"Heh, yeah that's Bumblebee, can't sit still, always working on something, always helping someone."

"Right... so where does he fit into this mess?"

"Fit in meaning?"

"What does he do? He doesn't differentiate between who he socialises with... he sits with the warriors as often as he sits with the scientists..."

"You don't know?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"His official function is espionage..."

"He's a spy!"

"Pretty much yeah."

"... But he's bright yellow! Who would pick a bright yellow bot for a spy, nobody would do that!"

"That's the point isn't it? He was picked personally by Jazz, I'm sure you've met him."

"The Sub commander with the visor?"

"That's him. He's our Special Operations head. He has a whole group of bots under his command and most wouldn't know exactly whom he commands. Only two we can honestly say are his, are Mirage and Bumblebee."

"Mirage? Wait... the noble?"

"Yes."

"That's the best we can do? Primus, no wonder you guys needed back up!"

"You should not judge so quickly, for you will always judge erroneously without proper evidence."

"You probably shouldn't speak of stuff like this in such a crowded area anyway, I mean anyone could overhear."

"Fer a bot that ain't seen much action ya're pretty vocal. But we'll forgive ya... if only 'cause ya don't know us… yet."

"…"

"... Heh…"

"They came out of nowhere... how did they even know? The minibot was on the other side of the room!"

"That's our ops team... they're good at what they do. I suppose it helps that Mirage has an ability amounting to invisibility though, I know many a bot that would give their spark for his electro disrupter."

"But..."

"Look… what good is it if everyone knows you're a spy but expects you to be a good one? Those three act like, well, in their own way like failures at their job. They act like they couldn't be bothered and like they're too flighty, but the point is they _aren't_."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"It's my job to know."

"... Right…"


	5. Ghost

Prompt: Ghost

Universe: Movie

Pairing: Implied Bumblebee/Jazz

Word count: 100

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: Yay my first drabble post... and it _is_ a drabble because it's exactly 100 words.

I was listening to Evanescence's My Immortal and this came out… poor Bee. This pairing is a guilty pleasure of mine… so I can't believe the first thng I've written of it is sad!

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

Bumblebee curled up tighter, sobbing, his doorwings shuddering as he fought for control.

It had been years, _years_ since it had happened! He knew Cybertronians couldn't become ghosts, once gone they were gone.

So why did he still _feel_ him?

Bumblebee shivered as the sensors along his arm came to life at an invisible, intangible touch.

Why could he still _hear_ him?

'I'm here babe, I'm here.'

Why _was_ he still here… why couldn't he let go? Why did he fear _that_ the most?

"Don't leave me." He begged brokenly, leaning into that intangible and invisible _but there_ embrace.

'Never.'


	6. I Spy

Prompt: I Spy.

Universe: Generation 1

Pairing: None

Word count: 1,018

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: This one came about from a random thought that came to me about how hard it must be to be a spy and have to pretend even to your own allies. How you would probably never really be trusted and would have the overpowering knowledge that even if you won, a spy is always a spy. Basically I simply wrote whatever came to mind so if it's a bit jumpy… sorry.

Enjoy.

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

It always started in the same way. There would be a slight stiffness in the usually relaxed frame, sharpness to a usually soft faceplate, and one flatly spoken word in a usually emotive voice.

"Bumblebee."

He dreaded those moments almost as much as he anticipated them, for as much as he despised the necessity... he couldn't help but revel in the thrill of danger that inevitably followed. The high that was the result of successfully completing a mission was one of the few things that gave him the encouragement to continue rather than to just allow himself to fall into the darkness always lurking in the corner of his spark.

It wasn't an easy life, but then, he'd never expected it to be. Mission after mission he would place himself into Primus' servos, risking all he was in an effort to keep the Autobots ahead in the race. He didn't count how many missions he'd returned from, broken and all but ready to give himself over to the ever-encroaching darkness, instead he counted the missions he returned in tact. It should have frightened him how few there were in the vorns of his service...

No matter which of them was on a mission, all three always knew every detail, from the mission brief, to all intelligence discovered and even any observations made whether relevant or not. Sometimes the true depth of his awareness amused him, he had his role to play after all, and who would think that sweet little Bumblebee would know anything of consequence. He wondered at times what the other Autobots would do if they discovered he knew more than most of the command combined, and certainly more than their commander would wish him to.

Unfortunately, even with his usually upbeat temperament (which _was_ his real personality thank you very much) there were days he'd online and dread the thought of walking among the others. They just didn't _understand_. None of them seemed to have the slightest inkling of just how difficult the role he played was, though his treatment was better than Mirage's.

Mirage, despite all appearances, was always pained by the distrust shown towards him and his habit of lurking around invisibly wasn't so much an antisocial trait as it was a defensive trait. The less he was seen, the less he was forced to deal with their glares. That's not to say that he didn't have his friends within the forces, and Bumblebee certainly wasn't the _only_ one to stand up for his noble teammate... Bumblebee just happened to be the most effective at getting others to back down.

He supposed that having someone that looked like he did standing in front of a group and making a long winded speech about the importance of trust and friendship whilst smiling vapidly would make anyone agree, if even just to shut him up. Then again, the lovely little events of payback that he meted out on Mirage's (and sadly on occasion Jazz's) behalf usually encouraged those most vocal to reconsider airing their opinions.

Did they think that they risked themselves mission after mission because they didn't care? Did they honestly believe that with everything that had sacrificed for the Autobots they'd then turn around and defect? No, they were Autobots and they would offline Autobots.

They'd been too effective as a team against the Decepticons anyway, even if they did try to defect they'd be shot on sight just in case, never mind how much information they had to offer. Bumblebee was sure that if anyone knew he'd ever thought that he'd be forced to see either Ratchet or Smokescreen... not a good prospect in either case. Although, Ratchet at least knew when to not ask questions, Smokescreen on the other hand was very lucky they had better self-control than he himself did.

You had to have self-control in special operations, things went wrong when you lost control... mechs died. They had a lot of pressure on them, a lot riding on them, and even though they hated it at times they were helpless to do anything but continue on. They were alone really, even when socializing with their friends, because no matter how close they became to someone, none of them would ever be able to give them their all.

Bumblebee knew that in the end, the only ones who would ever experience everything they were, was each other. He knew he had Jazz and Mirage, and Primus knew they had him, and it didn't matter if that was all he ever had because it was all he needed. In truth, his most desperate fear wasn't losing his own life in this never-ending war; it was losing one of them. He feared losing his balance, his strength, and his team... was always helpless in the wake of the fear of losing the only two mechs who knew _him_.

Yet even with that fear he knew he would be ops until the day he offlined, and it remained to be seen whether that was during the war or by being hunted down after it. They knew too much to ever go free and even if by some miracle they did survive to see the war end he had no doubt they'd be facing the business end of their _supposed_ allies guns.

Then again, perhaps they'd be smarter and faster and be gone before the thought had formed in the higher ups heads... perhaps it would never come to pass and they'd all offline in some useless battle. Perhaps they'd be so glitched by the time the war ended it wouldn't matter. Just maybe the missions would finally get too much and they'd lose that last barricade between them and the ever-encroaching darkness...

Perhaps it would never matter and the war would never end. Maybe the Decepticons would always act and the missions would always come. There may never be a time when he wouldn't throw himself to Primus' will for the good of all life. Maybe it really would never end...

It always started in the same way.

"Bumblebee."

"I'm on it Jazz."


	7. Lie

Prompt: Lie

Universe: Generation1

Pairing: Bumblebee/?

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: This was inspired by Lead Me On by Gloriana. While it's really rather open as to who each character is, being me i pictured Bumblebee as the smaller one. My mind then filed through any number of other characters as to who the other could be and in the end i kind of gave up giving him a definite identity. I sort of pictured Sideswipe but it didn't feel exactly right...

Imagine who you want. Hope you enjoy.

Reviews are as always appreciated...

* * *

The room was almost silent; the only sounds were those of their systems re-setting after overload as they lay entwined on their berth.

"Tell me you love me." Came the whisper as it always did in these moments.

"I love you." Was the immediate reply, resulting in a soft, sad, laugh and a small form curling closer.

"Liar." A brush of a kiss against heated metal.

The whole situation was self destructive and they both knew it... but even knowing that this, whatever it was, was built on lies they couldn't walk away.

The other, was all each had left.


	8. Warrior

Prompt: Warrior.

Universe: Animated

Pairing: None... or Bumblebee/Prowl if you really want to imagine it?

Word count: 100

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: This may be possibly very loosely based of Katy Perry's "Firework". Actually this was thrown out of my mind as I was working on a plot bunny that's trying to disguise itself as an animated fic.

Enjoy.

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

Bumblebee knew he wasn't trained for what was being asked of him. He was nothing more than a repair mech, what did he know of combat?

Despite his short stint in Boot Camp, he was very aware that he hadn't really been combat trained. He'd never even been in a true combat situation before, and after being expelled, had never expected to end up in one.

Yet as he watched Prowl being absorbed by the creature, he knew that none of that mattered. He may not be a warrior... but he was going to do his best to become one.


	9. Entertainment

Title: Entertainment

Universe: Generation 1

Pairing: _Very_ loosely implied possible twins/Bee

Word Count: 2,273

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: Bumblebee leads the twins on a merry chase. Yeah… I have absolutely no excuse for this.

Enjoy.

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

Bumblebee keyed in the code to the refectory and started to step through the doors when what he was seeing lodged in his processor and he jumped back.

"OH PIT NO!" He dodged out the door, barely avoiding a grab from Sideswipe who had obviously been waiting for him. He took a few bouncing steps back to put some space between them, optics narrowed as he watched the larger mech warily.

"It'll go faster if you just give in Little Bee!" The red warrior said to him, his voice full of mischief. Bumblebee paused to give him a disbelieving look.

"That's easy for you to say Sides... you're not the one who ends up getting a crash course in flying." His expression grew increasingly nervous as Sunstreaker joined his brother, a smirk on his faceplate.

"Much as I'd love to oblige you, i have prior engagements." Bumblebee said in a regretful tone, with no hint of the sarcasm that truly should have coloured his words. Sideswipe grinned at him knowingly, but Sunstreaker cut across whatever he would have said.

"Oh? What could possibly be more important than keeping a bot of my calibre entertained?" For a moment a smirk crossed Bumblebee's face and his optics glinted wickedly.

"Careful there Sunny... bots might get the wrong idea and start thinking you like us minibot's a lot more than you let on in public." Sunstreaker's optics widened and he gaped in shock as Sideswipe cracked up.

Bumblebee used their distraction (Sunstreaker had turned to hit Sideswipe over the helm for laughing at him) to his advantage and started down the corridor.

"HEY!" Sideswipe suddenly yelled, noticing the minibot making his escape. Bumblebee glanced back and grinned, an idea forming in his processor.

"Alright guys, you want entertainment?" He asked, continuing to back away as the two advanced towards him. "Then catch me if you can." He chuckled at their gobsmacked expressions and immediately took off down the corridor.

He had perhaps a few seconds helm start at most, and he had to use those to his advantage. The twins were _far _faster than he was, but he was smaller and he knew the Ark better, so while he couldn't out-run them... he could lead them on a merry little chase.

He ducked down a few of the corridors, hearing the twins running after him, then with a cackle he climbed into a vent and slid down the shaft that led to the corridor near Wheeljack's lab a few floors down. He heard the twin's curse and change directions, rushing for the exit of the shaft. They knew this one, which was why Bumblebee had chosen it.

Bumblebee giggled to himself, knowing he would get out before them, but then he probably had only a minute maximum to make it to the next shaft. That would take him to the training hallway and then he'd be up the equipment and into that large vent. He whooped as he slid out into the hallway, grinning widely.

He landed on his pedes, grinned brightly at the shocked Wheeljack who had been helming down the corridor and then took off again, hearing the sound of running which told him the twins were rapidly approaching.

He increased his speed and threw himself into the next ventilation shaft, giggling madly as the two Lamborghinis turned the corner just in time to see him do so. His laughter echoed back to them from the shaft as he slid down again, an audience beginning to grow as the twins changed direction again.

Up in the monitor room Red Alert chuckled, already deciding this would be a wonderful clip to share in the rec room tonight, all he'd have to do was splice the camera shots together.

Bumblebee slid out into the hallway, optics dancing as he heard the twins speeding in his direction. He jogged towards the training room, the doors open as always and waited until they turned the corner before speeding inside and over to the large weight frame sitting innocently under the vent.

He jumped and swung himself up it, crouching on the top and grinning at the twins as they skidded to a stop in the doorway. He straightened slowly; expertly keeping his balance and with a faint smile, one servo reached up above him and with a slight twist pulled loose the vent cover.

The twin's optics widened as their assurance he had nowhere to go vanished. Bumblebee laughed and with a twist and a jump had himself pulling into the vent and fully out of their reach. He knelt at the edge and grinned at them.

"Now where does _this_ go i wonder?" He asked them before pulling inside and re-securing the vent cover, making sure they heard which direction he went in. He was banking on them not knowing that it led to the storage area right at the top of the ark.

He knew they'd either ask or work it out, but in that time he'd have made it there and be on the ceiling supports which would lead him to his next escape position. He wondered if they'd forgotten the meeting that was scheduled in less than a breem... ah well; he'd get to make an entrance anyway.

He paused at one of the vents, spotting the twins arguing underneath it. He moved on, giggling softly enough that they would hear, but not be able to discern which direction it came from.

It didn't take him long before he reached his destination and he expertly loosened the vent cover before popping it off. He glanced around and then slid out and onto then held on with one servo as he replaced the cover before dropping onto the beam below him.

He moved slowly along it, one pede after another, completely focused on remaining balanced. Once he arrived at a thicker part he sat himself down and looked down to the ground a long way down, no bot could reach him without a crane, a _very_ tall ladder or flying.

He paused, flying... Sideswipe had a jet pack.

"Scrap." He whispered, recalculating his moves now. His optics slid to the shaft he had to reach. There was a beam leading towards it, but it didn't actually join the other beam. It wasn't a large gap but it was enough that he'd have to do a bit of manoeuvring... and he wanted to do that with an audience… just to prove a point.

He stood and made his way over to a beam closer to his goal. If Sideswipe had a jetpack then he just had to be faster. He just had to make it seem too dangerous for the red Lamborghini to attempt to grab him.

He started swinging his feet back and forth like a human child, his faceplate split with a huge grin. He hadn't had this much fun in vorns! He started playing a few songs that he'd recently heard with Spike and liked.

He heard the approach of a number of feet and turned his optics towards the doors, grin widening as a group ran in and looked around almost frantically. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped him causing them to look up at him, shock on their faceplates.

"Hi" He said, waving as he turned his music off and beamed down at them.

"How in the pit did you even know how to get up there?" Mirage's question was almost cut off by Ratchet's bellow.

"BUMBLEBEE YOU GET YOUR AFT DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Bumblebee flickered his optics in a blink, tilting his helm as he considered the medic.

"Why?" He asked cheekily. "I'm not going to fall or anything." Ratchet's expression went almost apoplectic and Bumblebee felt slightly guilty.

"SO HELP ME BUMBLEBEE, IF I HAVE TO GET SOMEONE TO GO UP THERE AND GET YOU DOWN MYSELF YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE RESULTS!" Bumblebee cycled a sigh.

"That's pretty much the point Ratch. Jack, can't you talk some sense into him?" Wheeljack shrugged slightly.

"I kinda feel the same way Bee... I'd really rather you got down before you fell..." His tone was strained and Bumblebee sighed, a petulant expression crossing his face.

"Not until the twins get here, and i am NOT going to fall." Mirage and Hound exchanged amused glances at seeing the two almost glitching in concern for their small friend.

Two sets of running footsteps sounded in the corridor and everyone glanced to the door in order to see whether it was the twins. Bumblebee's expression lit up in devilish delight when the obviously agitated twins burst inside, pausing in shock at the group inside before looking up at Bumblebee who was almost bouncing in excitement.

Both twins optics narrowed.

"You're not playing fair Little Bee." Sideswipe said lowly. Bumblebee chuckled, tilting his helm innocently.

"How can i not play fair? There's no rules. Besides... this is no different from the advantage you have in toss the minibot."

"Just you wait until we catch you; you won't be able to stand for an orn!" Sunstreaker growled up at him. Bumblebee's optics lit up in laughter and he pretended to leer.

"Is that a promise Sunny?" He purred. Ratchet and Wheeljack making choking noises as they caught the innuendo, Hound and Mirage clamping a servo over each of their mouths to quiet their protests.

"W... wait... that's not what i meant!" Sunstreaker shouted upon realising that Bumblebee had used his statement as a double entendre. Bumblebee smirked at him.

"Sides... get him would you?" Sunstreaker growled as he recovered his senses. Bumblebee stood at that and moved towards the end of his beam, balanced lightly on his pedes.

Sideswipe fired up his jetpack and went to shoot into the air.

"Careful Sides, you won't want to knock me off... just think what Ratchet would do to you..." Bumblebee said in a sing song as he moved towards the end of the beam. Steadying himself ready for the move he'd have to make to get across.

"You hurt him and I'll remake you into a flashlight." Ratchet growled and Bumblebee grinned as Sideswipe laughed slightly nervously before taking off. He was only half way to him when Bumblebee took a step back and shifted stances.

"BUMBLEBEE DON'T YOU DARE!" Ratchet freaked, recognising the stance.

"SIDESWIPE DOWN!" Wheeljack added. In a smooth movement Bumblebee took a couple of jogging steps and flipped himself onto his servos, gripping the edge of the beam tightly.

"BUMBLEBEE!" He ignored the shout and lowered himself down, his movements completely controlled and then he pushed up and away from the beam, flying through the air to land safely on his pedes on the other beam. The entire move had taken bare seconds to complete.

"YOU ARE SCRAP WHEN I GET TO YOU NEXT!" Ratchet fumed and Bumblebee sighed before smirking down at Sideswipe who had dodged away when he realised what the small bot was doing.

"Challenge still stands." He said teasingly. Sideswipe's optics narrowed and he flew towards Bumblebee who grinned and flipped out of the way and then jogged along the beam towards the shaft.

He flipped over Sideswipe as he attempted to grab him again, landing just before the entrance, enjoying the gobsmacked looks on everyone's faceplates.

**All Autobots report to the meeting room.** Prowl's voice came over the system and Bumblebee's expression lit up in complete glee.

"Well Sides... looks like you and Sunny have until i reach the meeting room to nab me or i win this round..." His optics glinted.

"I DO NOT LOSE TO MINIBOTS!" Sunstreaker yelled and Bumblebee laughed.

"Get ready to experience a first then." He threw himself into the shaft, whooping as he slid at high speed down the first dip.

"SLAG! SUNNY QUICK, IT'LL COME OUT NEAR THE MEETING ROOM!" He heard Sides yell and laughed as he slid at high speed in a loop around part of the ship towards the meeting room.

Bumblebee beamed as the shaft turned steep and cycled back around down towards the last slide. He laughed as he came to the end and slid out of the shaft into the hallway outside the meeting room, landing smoothly on his pedes right beside the door.

He grinned widely as the twins skidded into the corridor only to stare in disbelief as they spotted him.

"Does this mean i win?" He asked innocently as the twins gaped at him, their expressions completely disbelieving. Bumblebee snorted.

"Honestly, it's not the end of the world, just think of it as my revenge for toss the minibot. Really, you don't have to be such sore losers; you'll take all the fun out of the game." His expression was slightly petulant before he shrugged. "At least you can't argue that i didn't keep you occupied." He smirked. "Though obviously not in the way Sunny seems to want."

The pair simply gaped as Bumblebee bounced into the meeting room, humming to himself.

"That minibot got us good Sunny..."

"Almost makes you wonder... he's off limits... and i always liked crossing limits..."

"Rules _were_ made to be broken..."

"And so will you be if you touch him." The two jumped and smiled innocently at a glaring Wheeljack before they scampered inside.

They shot an identical calculating look at Bumblebee as they took their places. Bumblebee winked.

**If you're ever bored again, I'd be only too happy to help.** He offered, his tone perfectly innocent. The two exchanged glances before offering him identical smirks as they came to the same decision.

**You know Bee... we might just take you up on that.**


	10. Bitter

Title: Bitter

Universe: Generation 1

Pairing: None

Word Count: 619

Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro.

AN: "Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down" (Pushing Me Away- Linkin Park). This was written after a long, bad week. I'm just only now getting around to posting it.

Enjoy.

Reviews are as always appreciated…

* * *

There were times that Bumblebee wondered why it was he still bothered. This usually coincided with a slew of harsh insults from the twins, or increased yelling from Cliffjumper on his deplorable inability to do anything of worth on a battlefield (or anywhere else if you took the twin's view).

The events normally followed missions and battles where Bumblebee had "messed up AGAIN" as said by Cliffjumper. The insults would rain down, whether or not they had succeeded in what they were trying to do, whether or not his participation had helped or hindered.

These were the times he withdrew just that little bit further, hid his true thoughts and feelings just that little bit deeper, and simply smiled. He took the abuse with the same smile he greeted every day... an empty one.

He never asked retaliated, or argued his position, he simply accepted the insults, silently telling himself that they were empty, that he knew better. He knew he wasn't useless, knew his efforts were appreciated by those who knew, who _understood._

Sometimes thought, he wanted to ask them if they could do what he did. Yet he never asked if they could infiltrate the Nemesis and steal information or plans before getting out undetected. He never asked if they knew _why_ it was they were still one step ahead of the Cons. He wondered if they even had a clue what the Ops team were there for, or whether they thought he was just used as a decoy or something equally insulting.

Still, he said nothing, simply locked everything away to hide the way it hurt every time they disregarded him as useless… especially after he had once again risked his life to gain them an edge on the enemy.

He said nothing as he reported his findings to Jazz, exhausted and strung out from joors on high alert, knowing that despite the fact the information would greatly help, no one but Jazz would even know where it came from.

He would silently turn away as everyone celebrated another battle won. He'd watch emptily as the warriors stood in the light and shined and everyone laughed and congratulated them on their prowess.

He wondered when it was he had become so bitter that he, if only for an instant, wished to see the others do his job for a while, to see how it felt to not have anyone care no matter what you did. He experienced a guilty rush of dark humour as he considered they wouldn't survive a breem, if they managed to reach the Nemesis at all, let alone gain intelligence that was actually helpful.

So he stayed silent as he waited for the next mission to come, where he would gain more information, would be the reason behind surprise attacks, the reason the warriors were given their chance to shine. To be the reason they would have yet another reason to belittle him.

There were times that Bumblebee wondered why he even cared anymore, why he bothered to even help his fellows when they never seemed to be grateful, if they acknowledged his help at all.

No matter how he felt though, he never let the bitter thoughts stop him from doing his duty. He helped whenever it was asked of him, he volunteered where he saw a need of aid, and he accepted each mission suggested to him, and always did his absolute best. … And the relieved smile Jazz would bestow on him when he returned after each mission would cut through the darkness just enough to convince him to keep trying.

But still... the insults weighed on him and though he smiled, his spark withered that little bit more.


End file.
